1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a receiving container and a display device having the receiving container. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a receiving container to receive modules employed in a flat display device and a display device having the receiving container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device unlike a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) or a plasma display panel (“PDP”) requires a separate light source for displaying images. The LCD device includes a LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel selectively transmits light generated by the backlight assembly based on a display signal to display the images.
A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) is generally used as the light source of the backlight assembly. The backlight assembly includes a direct-type backlight assembly and an edge-type backlight assembly. In the direct-type backlight assembly, the light source is disposed directly under the display panel. In the edge-type backlight assembly, a liquid guide plate is disposed directly under the display panel and the light source is disposed adjacent to a side of the light guide plate.
Compared to the CRT, the LCD device is thinner and lighter, and consumes less power. In order to maximize the advantages of the LCD device, technical solutions for reducing the thickness and the weight of the LCD device are being developed.
The liquid crystal display panel and the light source are generally received in a receiving container including a metallic chassis.